This invention relates to a method of separating a gas mixture employing a membrane having a discriminating layer or region of a glassy polymer operated at sub-ambient temperatures. This invention also relates to apparatus for such method.
The use of membranes to separate various components of gas mixtures is known. Membranes have been used to separate, remove, purify, or partially recover a variety of gases, including hydrogen, helium, oxygen, nitrogen, argon, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, ammonia, water vapor, methane and other light hydrocarbons.
Membrane separations are based on the relative permeability of two or more component gases through the membrane. To separate a gas mixture into two portions, one richer and one leaner in at least one component gas, the gas mixture is brought into contact with one side of the membrane through which at least one of the component gases selectively permeates. A component gas which selectively permeates through the membrane passes through the membrane more readily than at least one other component gas of the gas mixture. The gas mixture is thereby separated into a stream which is enriched in the selectively permeating component gas or component gases and a stream which is depleted in the selectively permeating component gas or component gases. A relatively non-permeating component gas passes less readily through the membrane than at least one other component gas of the gas mixture. An appropriate membrane material is chosen so that some degree of separation of the gas mixture can be achieved. D. W. Brubaker et al., Industrial and Engineering Chemistry, Vol. 46, pp. 1465-1473 (1953), disclose gas permeation through various films and parameters which affect such permeation. R. W. Roberts, Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Vol. 7, No. 6 , pp. 2183-2197 (1963), examined the effect of temperature on permeation through a variety of polymer films.
S. Srinivasan, at the Gordon Research Conference on Synthetic Membranes on Jul. 10, 1990, presented a paper entitled "An Extraordinary Polymeric Membrane That Rejects Light Gases" which reported permeability data on a polytrimethylsilyl propyne membrane at temperatures down to -40.degree. C. for nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Anomalous mixed gas effects were observed. These effects were explained by suggesting that the transport in this material was dominated by diffusion in pores and on the surfaces of those pores, rather than the traditional solution-diffusion mechanism. Thorogood, at the International Gas Separation Meeting held in Austin, Tex. on Apr. 23, 1991, reported permeability data for oxygen and nitrogen at low temperatures using a modified dense glassy film of polytrimethylsilyl propyne. See also, S. R. Auvil et al., Book of Abstracts, The Fourth Chemical Congress of North America, Aug. 25-30, 1991, Item 119.
D. J. Moll et al., at the First Annual National Meeting of the North American Membrane Society on Jun. 3-5, 1987, disclosed permeation data for helium, argon, and xenon using films of tetramethyl bisphenol A polycarbonate over a wide temperature range.
D. J. Moll et al., at the Gordon Research Conference on Reverse Osmosis, Ultrafiltration, and Gas Separation on Jul. 31, 1989, disclosed permeability data for hydrogen and deuterium using a film of bisphenol A polycarbonate at temperatures down to -125.degree. C.
In general, the gas permeability of known membrane materials decreases with decreasing temperature. Generally, the prior art has recommended that membrane separations be conducted at temperatures such that good physical properties of the membrane are maintained and condensation of the gaseous components to be separated is avoided. Typically, the temperature is maintained as high as possible without deleterious effects on the physical integrity or performance of the membrane, since higher temperatures generally increase the rate of gas permeation through the membrane. Temperatures in the range from 20.degree. C. to 40.degree. C. are generally employed in prior art separations. For separation of many gas mixtures employing membranes, conditions near the ambient temperature are conveniently used.
For specific process separations of certain gas mixtures, temperatures of less than zero degrees Celsius have occasionally been used. U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,829 describes the selective permeation of ammonia through a polysulfone amide membrane operating at a temperature in the range of zero degrees Celsius to -20.degree. C. Canadian Patent 1,188,630 describes the separation of carbon dioxide from methane and other light hydrocarbons using a cellulose ester membrane at a temperature of less than 10.degree. C., preferably between -15.degree. C. and 5.degree. C. See also D. Parro, Energy Process, Vol. 6, No. 1, pp. 51-54 (1985), D. Parro, Technology, Oil & Gas Journal, Sep. 24, 1984, pp. 85-88, and G. Cutler et al., Lauranee Reid Gas Conditioning Conference, Mar. 4-6, 1985.
Research continues which is directed to the development of new membranes which possess high separation factors and high permeation rates for selected component gases of gas mixtures of interest. However, the use of temperatures below 20.degree. C. in membrane separations is generally viewed with disfavor. Temperatures of zero degrees Celsius are in general deemed operable only with a limited number of specific gas mixtures and particular membranes.
A tradeoff is generally encountered between separation factor and permeability when using membranes to separate components of gas mixtures. Membranes having a high separation factor generally will have lower permeability than membranes which have a lower separation factor. This tradeoff is well established for separation of mixtures of oxygen and nitrogen and mixtures of carbon dioxide and methane.
Typically, permeability of gases through membranes declines rapidly with temperature. The separation factor in general increases as the temperature declines, but the rate of change in separation factor with temperature depends upon the specific properties of the membrane and the component gases of the gas mixture to be separated.
In the case of oxygen/nitrogen separations, both solubility in and diffusivity of the gases through the selected membrane influence separation performance. In general, oxygen dissolves in most polymers to a concentration of 50 percent to 100 percent greater than the concentration of nitrogen. While the solubility component of selectivity is important in the separation of oxygen and nitrogen, the diffusivity component of selectivity is the primary factor in determining the overall selectivity.
Diffusivity is dependent upon the dimension associated with the repulsive component of the interaction between gas molecules and the material forming the membrane. This is at a simplistic level related to the size of the molecules diffusing through the material such as a polymer. Smaller molecules of a gas can more easily penetrate and diffuse through a polymer matrix. Generally, molecules more easily diffuse through a polymer with a higher unoccupied volume, that is, "free volume. Accordingly, in a polymer with a relatively high free volume, the diffusivity of gases is generally greater than in a polymer with a lower free volume. However, this more open structure increases the diffusivity of both gases and results in a lower selectivity.
Although unoccupied volume in a polymer is important in determining membrane separation characteristics, other factors are very significant in achieving improvements in such characteristics. The dynamics of the motion of the polymer chains, the local motion of the recurring units, and the vibrations of smaller subunits can have a critical effect on separation characteristics. These motions prevent the polymer from maintaining optimum spacing between polymer subunits for the desired separation. Generally, lower temperatures will reduce the frequency and amplitude of motions by the polymer matrix.
While lower temperatures might restrict motion of the polymer matrix, temperatures substantially below 20.degree. C. have not been generally utilized for membrane separation of gases. The reluctance in the art to consider sub-ambient temperatures for membrane separation of gases is due to problems associated with phase changes in components of the gas mixture, the higher operating costs resulting from cooling of feed gas mixtures, and the reduced permeation rate at lower temperatures.
A process for separating component gases of a gas mixture which achieves a higher separation factor than currently is attained and an acceptable permeability is still being sought. A method of operation which will improve the performance of existing membrane materials and potentially enhance performance of new membrane materials is desirable.